


Car Talk

by TeenCaterpillar



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: BUT IT TAKES DAMN WORK, Billy Hargrove & Maxine "Max" Mayfield Have a Good Relationship, Character Study, Gen, Max and Billy could've had such a good sibling relationship, Minor Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Sibling Bonding, so I wanted to explore that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26701654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeenCaterpillar/pseuds/TeenCaterpillar
Summary: “I’m definitely gonna be King,” Billy said. “But I’m sure ashellgonna make him notice.” Max raised a brow, but Billy didn’t even look at her, staring out the windshield, one hand pressed to his lips in thought.Looking back, that was the beginning of it. Max really should have seen it coming.--Max and Billy have a lot of time to chat when he takes her places in the Camaro.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Maxine "Max" Mayfield
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Car Talk

**Author's Note:**

> I just love that Max and Billy would have time together to bitch and moan when he took her places, and I wanted to see more of that. It's so much easier to be honest and talk in a car, too, which Max would take advantage of. Billy'd run off if she looked him in the eye, but if he's focusing on the road and doesn't have to look at her while talking??? Perfect. If she doesn't have to make eye contact while apologizing???? POIFECT

“I’m telling you, Maxine, this guy is a _total_ bitch! His hair smelled all flowery and he was in the _dumbest_ windbreaker _all_ day—“

“Who?”

“Keep _up_ , Maxine,” Billy sneered. “Harrington! Steve Harrington!” He smacked the wheel, rings clinking as he did. “ _Former_ King of Hawkins High. He definitely carries himself like he thinks he shits gold,” Billy mumbled. Max stared at him, eyes half lidded and unimpressed.

“So? Like you ever let that kind of thing stop you _before_.” Billy smirked, tongue poking out between his teeth. His smirk faded, switching to another scowl as they turned onto Cherry Lane.

“I’m definitely gonna be King,” Billy said. “But I’m sure as _hell_ gonna make him notice.” Max raised a brow, but Billy didn’t even look at her, staring out the windshield, one hand pressed to his lips in thought.

Looking back, that was the beginning of it. Max really should have seen it coming.

—

“—and then I knocked him down, ‘cause he has no idea how to plant himself,” Billy rambled. Max was glaring at her fists, tired of the Party and their stupid rules. Billy’s rambling about _Steve Harrington_ was a welcome distraction. “God,” Billy smacked the wheel. “I fucking hate that guy! I swear, he just bats his lashes and gets what he wants!”

“I doubt that,” Max said, just to be contrary. Billy scoffed.

“You got no idea, shrimp,” he said. “Boy could get outta burpees with a well placed _blink_.” Max looked at Billy from the corner of her eye.

She wondered if he even noticed.

—

Max eyed Billy, quiet in the driver’s seat. He stared out the windshield, face carefully blank, not bothering her. His music played, loud, and Max stared at the volume knob. Sure, he was an _asshole_ , had deserved the wake up call, but Max missed his bitching. Missed him complaining about dumb shit.

She just kinda missed _Billy._

Max reached out and turned down the music. Billy glared at her, furrowing his brow.

“Uh, you know the rules, _Maxine_.” She just rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, yeah, I just wanted to ask you something.” Billy rolled his eyes, but didn’t say no. “So like, now that I know Steve, I totally get that whole yuppie prep thing you mentioned. Did you know he has _all_ of Madonna’s tapes?” Billy’s face morphed in pain and he let out a groan.

“Seriously? Harrington’s more of a girl than _you_!” Max glared, slapping at his bicep. Billy just snickered, eyes narrowing slightly in worry and distrust. But he let it slide, so Max took what she could get. “And he listens of his own free will? Not to impress the princess?”

“Nancy doesn’t really care about Madonna. Doesn’t _dislike_ her, but doesn’t love her the way Steve does,” she said. Billy let out an annoyed squawk, finally breaking the silence and going on a tirade about why Harrington sucked because of his taste in music.

Max smiled to herself.

–

“So,” Max said, wiggling her eyebrows at Billy, who just shoved at her shoulder lightly, frowning. “Saw you and _Steve_ chatting before we came out.” She didn’t miss the light flush in Billy’s cheeks.

“No one else even remotely cool to talk to. I had to make do,” he replied, not convincing her one bit.

“Oh yeah, sure,” she agreed, over the top. Billy just scowled at her. “It’s just, you know, you always say you _hate his guts_.” Billy gave a one shoulder shrug.

“Maybe I spoke to soon. He’s still the worst, still a prep with _horrible_ taste in music, but yanno. He at least doesn’t needle me with _annoying questions_.” Max scoffed at his tone.

“What _ever._ ” Billy gave her the side eye, lips pursing.

“Why?” He asked, tone lightly accusing. “What’re you getting at?”

“Just wondering when I can expect you to start playing Wham.” Billy made a retching noise.

“Don’t speak that name in my car! Not my sanctuary!” Max cackled, tossing her head back. It came deep from her gut, deep down, and she couldn’t remember the last time she laughed this hard with Billy. Judging by the small smile on his face, and the light in his eyes, he was thinking the same thing.

–

It was quiet in the car, tension oozing off of Billy as he drove, cutting corners too close and too fast. Max gripped the seat, eyes darting over to Billy occasionally. He was staring out the windshield, jaw clenched so tightly a nerve was jumping clearly against his skin. Max bit her lip.

“How was I supposed–”

“I’m not mad at _you_ , Max,” Billy grit out. Which was a lie, but Max understood what he meant. He was mad at _both_ of them. The car was quiet again and Max had never, in her life, wanted to hear Billy yelling. Wanted to feel the brunt of his anger instead of the building, _seething_ energy that was radiating off of him.

“They all had to sign something,” Max said, keeping her voice as even as she could. Billy didn’t reply, just took a sharp turn and exhaled sharply through his nose. “The government made them, Billy. He wanted to tell you.”

“Yeah, but he _didn’t_ ,” Billy replied. And, oh, that wasn’t just anger. It was _barely_ anger. Max looked at him again, mind racing as Billy’s nostrils flared again. His posture was all anger, all rage, but his voice was pure betrayal. Pure sadness.

Max had no idea what to say. She picked at a loose thread on the ripped knee of her jeans.

“They thought it was done,” she tried. “That night–”

“ _Max_ ,” Billy rasped, cutting her off. “Just. Shut up.”

“But–”

“I trusted him, okay?” Billy finally snapped. Max leaned back, well and truly shocked. “I _trusted_ him, and I really thought–” Billy cut himself off, giving Max a fearful glance. She tried to convey everything she was feeling into one look. _I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m **sorry**. _Billy sniffed, feigning nonchalance, but Max could see his eyes watering. “Whatever. It doesn’t fucking matter, ‘cause _obviously_ he doesn’t trust _me_.”

Max had no idea how she could convince Billy he was wrong.

–

“Are you ever gonna talk to Steve again?” Max stirred her sundae, mixing the remaining hot fudge in with the vanilla ice cream. Billy shrugged, biting into his Dilly Bar with more aggression than was strictly necessary.

“Dunno,” he replied curtly.

“Are you ever gonna stop being mad at him?” She stirred more, swallowing thickly. Billy just shrugged again.

“Dunno.” Max felt her heart beat a little faster, felt her eyes and cheeks get hot in the way she _hated_ because she hated crying.

“Are you ever gonna stop being mad at _me_?” She wanted it to come out stronger, but her voice could barely manage a whisper without cracking. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Billy pause. Heard him shuffle a little.

“Listen, Max,” he said, voice low and serious. “I don’t like being lied to. You know that. I get why you did it. I do. I don’t _like_ it, but I get it.” He was quiet a moment, cracking off some of the cherry shell to eat. “It’s different with Steve.” Max sniffed, rubbing harshly at her eyes. Billy sighed, leaning across the console to pull her into his side. She leaned, tucking her head into his armpit, leather jacket warm and comforting.

“So you don’t hate me?” She asked weakly.

“Could never hate you, shitbird.” Max snorted. “Get annoyed by? Oh, for _sure_.” He laughed as Max shoved at him, scowling, but she wasn’t crying anymore. “But hate you? Nah, you’re too cool for that.” Billy shot her narrowed eyes and pointed at her, taking another bite of Dilly Bar. “Tell anyone that and your ass is grass. I got a reputation to keep.” He spoke with his mouth full and it was disgusting, but still, Max smiled.

“You’re so _gross_ , I don’t know why Steve even misses you.” She meant to be teasing, but Billy shut down, face closing off. She looked away, chewing the inside of her cheek. “Sorry.”

“He misses me?” His voice was carefully blank, everything about him screaming indifference, so Max knew he cared a _lot_ about her answer.

“Keeps asking me to tell you he’s sorry and wants to talk since you keep avoiding him,” she replied, voice just as carefully neutral. Billy was a fight risk, a flight one too, and she _wasn’t_ going to fuck things up for him. Not after California. Not after they had to move. Billy didn’t say anything, just shoved the remainder of his ice cream in his mouth and tossed the stick out the window. “That’s littering,” Max said, on reflex. Billy rolled his eyes, but opened the car door and picked up the stick. He turned around, glancing from her unfinished sundae and back to her. She held it out and he took it, tossing both items in the trashcan outside the Dairy Queen. He got back in and closed the door, but didn’t start the car up.

“You know if he’s gonna be home tonight, or has the geek squad taken up all his time now that he’s got no one _cool_ to hang with?” He was playing for normal, but Max knew he needed to talk to Steve now, or it wouldn’t happen. She’d have to walkie Dustin and get him to drop his Star Wars Marathon, which would be a fucking _nightmare,_ but it was worth it for the way Billy relaxed when she answered,

“He’ll be home. We’re all busy anyway.”

–

“You can’t say _anything_.” Billy’s voice was shaky, breath short and shallow. “You _can’t._ ”

“I won’t, Billy, I _swear_ ,” Max promised. He was staring out the windshield, hands gripping the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles were white. His nostrils flared and he bit his lip.

“Max–”

“I fucked up last time,” Max said. Billy’s breath was sharp and he pressed his palm to his eye quickly, gritting his teeth. “I didn’t– I didn’t _get it_ ,” she said, voice getting quieter. She looked at Billy, who was still staring out the window. He was trying so hard, but she could see his chin wobble and the tension around his eyes.

It made her breath hitch.

“And now?” Billy asked, voice barely above a harsh whisper. Max wasn’t sure what to say.

“ _He_ doesn’t need to know anything about either of our lives that doesn’t comply with his ideals.” Billy licked his lips slowly mouth a tight line. He gave a sharp jerky nod and let out a laugh that seemed more like releasing a noise so he didn’t _scream_.

“Yeah,” he agreed. “ _Yeah_.” Things were quiet again. Billy seemed to be calming down, but Max needed to say it. It was the time.

“I’m sorry, Billy, for that. I really am.” The car jerked to a stop as Billy pulled to the side of the road. Someone behind him honked and he gave them the finger. Things were quiet in the car, so Max pressed on, nervous in the silence. “You’re an asshole like, _all the time_ , but you–” She let out a shaky breath. “You _never_ deserved that. You don’t deserve what Neil–”

“ _ **Max.**_ ” Billy’s voice broke and Max snapped her head up, shocked when she saw he was crying. He had an arm pressed to his eyes as he took a gasping breath, trying to calm himself down. Max swallowed with difficulty, taking a deep breath. Finally, Billy’s breath slowly evened out, though it went through him in deep shudders, controlled and cautious.

“Just. I’m sorry.”

“You didn’t do it on purpose. It’s– It’s not your fault.” Max felt tears welling up in her eyes and she hated it. It was _ridiculous._ Both of them, in the car, trying to not cry while talking about their _feelings._

She couldn’t say that even a month ago she could have imagined this happening. Maybe in California, someday, if things hadn’t happened the way they did, but after the move? She didn’t think she’d ever be close to Billy again.

“But–”

“I put a _lot_ of my shit on you, Max,” Billy said. “I put almost all of my shit on you, and you didn’t deserve it. You didn’t deserve what I did. Neither did Steve, or Lucas.” Max stared at him, hot tears falling down her cheeks because she just couldn’t stop them. Her emotions were swirling around inside her, and she could feel them trying to bubble out in any possible way.

“Thank you,” she mumbled after a moment, sniffling. Billy shrugged, wiping aggressively at his eyes.

“What’s up with you and him anyway?” Billy asked, changing the subject. It was an olive branch, telling her he couldn’t talk feelings anymore, but that they were okay.

“He’s being a total dorkus maximus _again_ , so I had to break up with him.”

“Yeah, _right_ , of _course_.”

“Shut up!”

–

Max had her feet up on the seat as she sat across the backseat. Her seat belt cut into her weird, but it felt good having her back pressed against the side as the wind ruffled her hair. It came in through Billy’s open window, cool in the summer morning breeze. Billy had picked her up, promising to take her to the mall today, and when he had arrived, Steve was in the passenger’s seat.

“My car won’t start, so Billy’s giving me a ride since you guys are going this way anyway!” Max had chatted with him a bit, but it had quickly died down. She knocked her knees together anytime there was a significant bump in the road, occasionally looking up and out at the boring cornfields, that weren’t too boring, _maybe_ , when they were all green like _this_.

Movement drew her eyes forward, and she watched as Steve slowly reached out, resting his hand on top of Billy’s on the gear shift. He pulled Billy’s hand away, turning it over to thread their fingers together and rest them on his thigh. When Max looked up, she saw a glimpse of the smile on his face as he turned to look out the window. Max’s eyes darted over and caught Billy’s in the rear view mirror. He looked scared, nervous, but also so happy and carefree. She hadn’t seen him this happy in such a long time.

Max smirked, making mocking kissy faces at him. Billy’s eyes widened before they rolled. He stuck his tongue out at her before looking back at the road.


End file.
